


The Life of the Boy who Sits Alone

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Highschool AU, Jock Lance (Voltron), Loner Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sad, no regrets tho, tags will be updated as story progresses!, ugh i hurt this poor boy too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Keith has never been good at making friends. He lost every friend he had in middle school, and high school and him don’t get along too well. He’s tired of being so alone. Yet, maybe this is his year. Just maybe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 36





	1. Reading and the Tapping of a Keyboard

To say the least, high school and Keith did not get along. 

The entire social structure was based on cliques, and Keith fit into none of them. He wasn’t a jock, a druggie, a nerd or even a band kid- he was just Kieth. Keith the loner.

”Look who it is,” Rolo says, stopping in front of Keith’s locker.

Here we go again.

Keith ignores him, quickly pulling out his books and slamming his locker shut. 

He begins walking away, but Rolo catches up. 

“You look like absolute shit, asshole,” Rolo states and Keith looks down at his feet.

He is painfully aware of how he looks. His face is bruised and his hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. This morning wasn’t great.

”Fuck off,” Keith mutters, but Rolo won’t let up.

”Oh come on! You have anything better to do, buddy? Last time I checked you have zero friends and you’re trash in all your classes,” the taller boy states, leaning on the wall next to him.

The bell rings. His saving grace.

”I’ll pick this back up later!” Rolo yells, waving, as if they’re just two friends bantering. 

Keith knows better, even if Rolo and him used to be friends. Hell, Keith used to be friends with a lot of people who either ignored him or picked on him nowadays. 

He trudges his way to math and takes his seat. The very back. 

He opens his notebook and starts taking down notes as the teacher speaks. He may not be an A+ student, but he sure as hell tries, but Rolo has a point. He isn’t exactly gifted academically, or in any way for that matter. He never has time for studying or homework and that takes it’s toll on his performance.

* * *

He dreads lunch, more than anything. Usually, he goes to the cafeteria to get himself a sandwich, but today he skips it completely. He’s not very hungry, and he doesn’t want to risk running into Rolo or Lotor. 

He sits in the library, leafing through _The Catcher in the Rye_. He likes to read, as lame as it sounds, books are the only source of his comfort.

He begins reading, and is only a chapter in when someone sits down at his table.

”Can I sit?” they ask.

”I can’t stop you,” he mutters looking up.

They have round glasses and short brown hair. They give him a small smile, before sticking out their hand.

“I’m Pidge, I use they/them pronouns by the way,” they say and Keith shakes their hand.

”Keith,” he mutters, returning to his book.

He’s not sure why this person cares to tell him their name, but he doesn’t mind. They seem nice enough. 

They tap away at their computer and Keith reads, it’s a comfortable silence.

”Pidge! There you are!” A loud voice says. 

Pidge and Keith both look up, but the latter quickly shrinks in on himself.

Lance fucking McClain stands in front of them.

“Pidge, there’s no time to be hanging out with weirdos, we have things to do!” Lance exclaims, as if Keith isn’t there.

Weirdo. A word Keith is very familiar with. 

Pidge shoots him an apologetic glance before letting Lance lead them away. 

So much for comfortable silence.

Keith doesn’t have any particular resentment towards Lance per say, but he has stood by many times as Lotor or Rolo taunt him, laughing along with them. They all play for the school’s football team, and unfortunately, unlike in movies none of them are willing to be the good guy and help Keith out. 

Keith doesn’t hate him, but he sure doesn’t like him either. 

* * *

Keith starts cleaning the house as soon as he gets home. His foster parents are very particular about what he does. Doing chores ‘earns his keep’ as they like to put it. 

Keith doesn’t mind too much. 

“How is this place still a mess?” his foster father booms, walking in. 

Keith wants to tell him he only just got home, but that would be useless. 

“Sorry, sir,” he whispers, scrubbing at the counters. 

He barely has time to process the fact that the man is moving closer, until he hears a loud crack and feels a stinging in his cheek.

He wishes just for one day that the people at school could live his life. Try to survive it for one day. They could try to understand why he struggled making friends. 

But at the end of the day, nothing would change. High school and him didn’t get along after all.


	2. The Holts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds himself moving families, and this time falls on the doorstep of a familiar face.

Keith lay in his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He misses the Shiroganes so much. He misses Mrs. Shirogane’s cooking and Mr. Shirogane’s humming in the morning. Yet, most of all he misses Shiro. Shiro who never gave up on him and always helped him out with school. 

It’s been two years and he still misses them. 

He was only fourteen when he went to live with them. He stayed there for a whole year. A year of bliss. The Shirogane household became home. He loved it there. He felt loved there.

Then Shiro’s cousin got pregnant and The Shiroganes took her in. Keith had to go. It was inevitable. She was due soon, and there wasn’t enough space for all of them and a new baby. Keith was sent off, even though Mrs. Shirogane sobbed uncontrollably, he knew it was for the best. Blood was family, not Keith, he always knew that.

It had been inevitable. 

Now Keith was throwing the little belongings he had in a garbage bag. His foster family had called it quits last night. Keith wasn’t exactly surprised, they never liked him much in the first place. 

“Ready to go, kid?” Coran asks and Keith nods as they walk out the front door to Coran’s little car. 

Coran is a good social worker. Keith likes him well enough. He’s been there since Keith’s father died when he was seven. Coran is like his weird uncle, Keith likes that.

”Trust me, you will like this new family!” Coran says as he begins to pull out of the driveway.

Keith never likes any of the families, except the Shirogane’s, but he doesn’t tell Coran that. According to the orange haired man it’s better to have ‘hope.’ Whatever that means. 

The drive is short and soon they pull up in front of a nice house, with a couple of big trees in front of it. 

Keith hauls his garbage bag to the front door and Coran knocks.

A grey haired man opens the door and envelopes Coran into a hug.

”Sam! Colleen!” Coran exclaims to the man, and a woman who quickly gives Coran a hug as well. 

“This must be Keith,” Colleen says and Keith looks down at his feet.

”Indeed!” Coran says as the couple ushers them inside.

They sit down at the dining table after taking off their shoes and Sam smiles.

”Welcome home,” he says and Keith feels his heart swell.

Home.

”I will let you all settle in, call me if you have any queries or concerns!” Coran says, bidding them all a goodbye.

The door closes behind the exuberant man and Keith is left with the beaming couple.

”Pidge! Matt! Come down!” Sam calls.

Did he just say-

There they are. Pidge who had shared a table with Keith, before Lance had pulled them away. 

“Keith?” Pidge says, just as stunned as the raven haired boy. 

He gives a shy wave.

“You two know each other?” Colleen asks, and Keith can only nod.

“We go to school together,” Pidge states.

”Wonderful! Well, Keith, since you’ve already met Pidge, this is Matt, my wife Colleen, and my name is Sam,” the older man says with a smile.

”Nice to meet you,” Keith mumbles. 

“Well, we don’t really have many rules. Curfew is at eleven, don’t skip your classes, and respect everyone,” Colleen states, it should sound harsh, but her voice is so warm. 

Keith can’t help but feel grateful.

“We also care about respecting Pidge’s pronouns, which are they/them, so please be respectful,” Sam adds.

”No problem,” Keith manages to get out.

They all look so happy, and so welcoming. It’s definitely a change from his last foster family.

Sam quickly adds all their numbers to Keith’s phone, and Matt pipes in.

”I’ll bring you to your room,” Matt states and Keith nods.

He follows the older boy upstairs and his jaw drops open when he sees his room. It’s galaxy themed.

Ever since Keith was little, he had loved the stars. He wasn’t sure if Coran explained this to them or if it was a fluke. He can’t bring himself to care, he loves it. 

“Do you like it?” Matt asks nervously and Keith smiles.

”It’s great.” 

He’s left to unpack and finds several sweaters and sweatpants in the drawers. Plus a note on the dresser:

~The clothes are all yours. Feel welcome to take what you want, and anything in the kitchen is at your disposal! 

-The Holts~

Keith wants to cry. 

“This is cool,” Pidge says walking in.

”Yeah,” Keith says, wiping the emotion from his face.

”I’m glad we’re at the same school, and I’m sorry about what Lance said,” Pidge mutters sheepishly.

Keith had completely forgotten about that, he was more preoccupied with his room and the fact that he hasn’t been yelled at yet. 

“You aren’t Lance,” is all he gets out, before plopping down on his black sheets. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely not Lance,” Pidge says with a giggle.

For the first time in a long time, he feels safe. Maybe the Holts will be like the Shirogane’s. He can only hope they won’t be as bad as Mr. Miller, not even his last family could compare to that guy.

For now, all he had to worry about was his galaxy room and his homework.

He could finally relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot! Took a little longer than anticipated, but expect another update soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! I’m very excited about this! Come back for updates, I promise to do it daily, or twice a day :)


End file.
